


Christa

by Laynri (danlainlain)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlainlain/pseuds/Laynri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika sebuah cerita menjadi teman perjalanan bagi mereka berdua...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christa

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime... I only own this fanfiction, and not making any profit from this.
> 
> It's based on “A Tapir in The 2DK” by Ikeda Takashi
> 
> Normal : Annie’s POV  
> Bold : Ymir’s POV

_**(Dia itu cantik.** _

_**Dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dengan takaran yang begitu pas, tidak terlalu gelap dan terlalu terang.. sikapnya sepolos kertas keluaran terbaru.** _

_**Setiap aku bertemu, aku dapat melihat refleksiku di jernihnya telaga yang hadir di sepasang matanya itu.)** _

* * *

_Lihatlah aku sebanyak tangkapan mata yang selalu membuatku tenggelam_

_Mendekatlah hingga aku bisa merasakan rapuhnya sebuah kecantikan yang tersimpan padamu_

_Terlepas dari sekat dinding tipis yang begitu memberi jarak_

_Salahkah aku... bila ingin menjangkau dirimu... menarikmu dari semua jarak itu?_  

* * *

Setiap matahari tersenyum cerah, dimana jarum jam akan menunjuk ke angka enam dan tujuh. Ymir, temanku di kampus yang sedang kutunggu saat ini akan berada di depan pintu kamar apartemennya sendiri, sambil merutuki rutinitas tentu saja. Dengan mulut yang dipenuhi roti dan selai jeruk—karena ia sering membeli roti jeruk di kantin makanya aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli; aku hanya suka mengamati, itu saja.

Sambil memandang sekeliling dimana sudah ada beberapa orang lain yang juga sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Gadis itu memandang ke bawah, hanya untuk mendapati aku yang sedang menunggu dengan tatapan mata yang terasah tajam ke arahnya—karena aku bosan dan tidak mau terlambat kereta—tapi, ia justru membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Membuat kami saling berkomunikasi dari sana.

“Cepat atau kutinggal..”

“Berisik kau, tunggu saja disitu..”

Gadis dengan surai kehitaman yang diikat seadanya itu pun berlari menuruni anak tangga yang begitu banyak dengan kecepatan paling maksimal yang ia bisa. Berhenti begitu mencapai anak tangga terakhir dan mengatur napasnya agar kembali stabil. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya; menghampiriku, hampir. Yang sayangnya teralih karena seseorang—tampaknya tetangganya—berjalan ke arahnya dengan satu kantung belanjaan di salah satu tangannya, dan tongkat penunjuk jalan pada tangannya yang lain.

Ymir tampak sedikit gugup lalu mendekati tetangganya tersebut. “Selamat pagi, Christa..” Oh.. ia bahkan tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel, tampaknya mereka akrab.

“Ah.. Ymir ya? Selamat pagi.. kau tidak kuliah?” Tetangganya yang kudengar dipanggil dengan nama Christa itu tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya tidak memandang Ymir sekalipun. Hanya memandang apa yang ada di depannya.

Oh.

“Ah, aku ada kuliah sih.. baiklah sampai nanti,” Lagi, Ymir menjawab dengan gugup. Namun begitu samar untuk diperhatikan. Ia pun kembali melangkah ke arahku, dan.. hei, apa-apaan wajah yang menyebalkan itu?

“Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Menyebalkan..”

“Kau pikir setelah kau menatapku seperti tadi, aku akan tersenyum lebar ke arahmu begitu?” Balas Ymir dengan nada yang mengejek. Sial.

“Ck, terserah kau saja..”

Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju stasiun, berjalan dalam diam diantara hiruk pikuk orang-orang sekitar.

“Hei, Ymir..”

“Hmm?”

“Tetanggamu yang tadi itu... kau akrab dengannya ya?”

“Oh.. Christa ya? Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu, karena dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku..” Lagi, aku menangkap ada yang beda dengan nada bicaranya saat ini.

“Kau menyukainya ya?”

“Huh? Bicara apa kau ini, Annie..”

Aku hanya memutar pandanganku ke arah lain, memandang hamparan rel kereta di depan kami saat ini. Menunggu waktu menarik kereta yang akan kami naiki agar tiba di depan mata.

“Terlihat jelas, dasar bodoh..”

“Aku tidak menyukainya,” Ymir mencoba defensif, sepertinya. “Dia itu lebih tua dariku, lagipula dia sudah pernah bersuami... dan tidak sekalipun dia melihatku.” Nada bicaranya tampak bersuka cita saat mengatakan kata pernah sebelum akhirnya kembali berubah menjadi sedikit getir di kalimat terakhir yang keluar darinya. Dasar.

“Apa boleh buat kan..” Aku membayangkan sosoknya lagi yang sempat tertangkap mataku pagi tadi.

“Iya, apa boleh buat..” Ymir memandang entah ke mana, kedua matanya sama denganku, terfokus pada rel kereta, tapi tatapannya memandang lebih jauh lagi.

Deru kereta memecah percakapan kami, menundanya sesaat begitu kami masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu lengang dan teratur, kami duduk dan seiring dengan kereta yang bergerak, melukis siluet samar di kaca jendela, Sang tetangga kesayangan Ymir itu pun kini menjadi objek yang diubah ke dalam kata-kata yang keluar darinya.

Dan aku disampingnya, mendengarkan.

* * *

**Katanya kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, jauh sebelum aku menemukan apartemen ini dan menempatinya. Aku yang waktu itu baru pindah dan mengikuti beberapa penghuni lain yang mengadakan acara penyambutan untukku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan setengah hati.**

**Mereka bilang, Christa Braun itu sangat _kasihan._**

**Ia nyaris kehilangan segalanya.. anak pertama yang sudah diidamkan dari dulu, penglihatannya, dan kemampuannya untuk memiliki keturunan. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dan tidak ada juga yang cukup peduli untuk mencari tahu. Bagi mereka, Sepasang suami-istri dengan marga Braun itu hanya cukup sebagai objek pembicaraan saja.**

**Aku sendiri hanya mencibir, memilih untuk duduk diantara orang-orang yang kini bercengkerama satu sama lain. Pesta penyambutan (yang katanya untukku itu) seharusnya lebih tepat disebut pesta kumpul-kumpul untuk diri mereka sendiri. Semua berlangsung hingga senja lelah menampakkan diri dan memilih pergi.**

**Dan sampai saat itu, sepasang penghuni terakhir yang berasal dari kamar di sebelah tempatku tinggal tidak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya.**

**o0o**

**Aku baru mengetahui sosok Christa beberapa hari setelahnya, saat itu hari sedang cerah-cerahnya jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang sekeliling dan saat itulah aku menangkap sosoknya.**

**Helai rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang dikibarkan angin, wajah yang putih bersih, dan dengan sebuah senyum polos ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku, sedang menjemur beberapa kain. Beberapa helai rambutnya dihiasi kelopak bunga yang berguguran.**

**“Selamat pagi.”**

**Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia mengucapkan itu, maksudku.. bukankah ia tidak bisa melihatku?**

**“Selamat pagi.. Umm, Christa- _san_.”**

**“Panggil Christa saja,” ia tertawa kecil. “Kau penghuni baru ya? Siapa namamu..?”**

**“Ymir..”**

**“Ymir ya.. nama yang bagus.” Christa memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan, dengan gerakan seperti sedang meraba udara. “Bisakah kau mendekat? Aku ingin mengenalmu kalau kau tidak keberatan.”**

**Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam kecil, kemudian melangkah hingga berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini (yang ternyata lebih pendek dariku). Dan secara refleks aku memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.**

**Matanya ternyata berwarna biru jernih, tidak terlalu gelap tapi juga tidak terlalu terang; nyaris sejernih air. Sampai aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri di sana, tenggelam dalam sungai yang tidak jelas sedalam apa. Tangannya yang putih merabaku dengan begitu lembut. Dan dingin, iya sentuhannya terasa begitu dingin di pipiku, kemudian tangan itu beralih meraba rambut, pundak, tangan, hingga pinggangku.**

**“Kau tinggi juga untuk ukuran wanita, Ymir..”**

**“Terima kasih..” Aku melihat iris biru itu tertutup sejenak, kemudian aku kembali bercermin di dalamnya ketika ia kembali membuka mata. “Ngomong-ngomong.. ada kelopak bunga di rambutmu.”**

**Sepasang iris biru itu membulat lucu. Tangannya meraba kepalanya sendiri dan mengambil kelopak bunga itu.**

**“Terima kasih.”**

**Aneh, tadinya kupikir ia sulit didekati.. Tapi nyatanya ia bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Buktinya ia tidak keberatan aku berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini.**

**“Sama-sama..”**

**Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup setelah sebelumnya tersenyum untuk ke sekian kali.**

**Di saat itulah aku menyadari aku tidak hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang tetangga. Lucu sekali, padahal kami bertemu kurang dari 24 jam penuh.**

**o0o**

**”Ini untukmu, Ymir..”**

**Siapa sangka diantara penghuni apartemen lain, yang akan jadi tamu pertama yang memasuki kamarku secara langsung saat ini adalah Christa, diiringi sekotak penuh buah _cherry_ dengan warna merah yang begitu menggoda. Kunjungan yang begitu tiba-tiba mengingat terakhir kami bertukar sapa hanya ketika pagi menjelang, itupun tidak lagi sedekat pertama kali bertemu. Hanya saling bersinggungan dengan kata selamat pagi atau halo yang diucapkan satu sama lain.**

**“Ah, terima kasih...”**

**Suasana canggung menyelimuti, bagaikan terperangkap di dalam sebuah balon plastik yang sering digunakan anak-anak kecil untuk bermain, terapung tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan.**

**“Aku permisi.” Ia membuka sekaligus menutup percakapan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup diiringi sosoknya yang menghilang sekejap mata. Aku memandang sekotak buah _cherry_ pemberiannya tersebut sambil melangkah, dan menaruhnya di dapur.**

**Rupanya sebagian dari buah _cherry_ yang dibawa Christa sudah busuk, dan aku baru menyadari hal itu keesokan harinya. Setelah aku membuka kotak tersebut dan membiarkan wangi manis sekaligus menusuk dari buah kecil kemerahan itu mengudara.**

“Lalu.. kau membuangnya?”

Ymir mengarahkan kedua bola matanya yang kecokelatan ke arah samping, menatap siluet kabur di kaca jendela.

**Tentu saja aku langsung membuang buah yang busuk itu, sedangkan yang masih segar kuputuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi selai.**

**Dan disini lucunya.**

**Saat aku membawa kantung sampah berisi buah yang telah busuk itu bersama sampah-sampah lain dan membuka pintu. Aku kembali melihatnya berdiri di sana, tersenyum canggung dan dengan kening yang terluka.**

**“Ah, maaf..”**

**“Christa? Kau sedang apa disini?”**

**“Aku bermaksud untuk berkunjung, soal buah _cherry_ kemarin..”**

**Cairan merah kental mendadak muncul, turun dan mengalir bebas dari kepalanya.**

**Darah.**

**Dengan cepat, aku menariknya masuk kemudian menyuruhnya duduk sambil menunggu. “Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K.”**

**“Maaf merepotkan..” Christa meraba kepalanya yang baru selesai kubalut perban, merasakan sensasi halus serat-serat yang terpatri menutupi helai rambutnya.**

**“Tidak masalah, Ah... kau pakai _make-up_ ya? Sayang sekali jadi rusak..” Aku memperhatikan wajahnya sambil meraba kotak P3K sekali lagi, mencari tisu basah. “Biar kubersihkan.”**

**Ia hanya menurut, menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.**

**“Nah, tutup matamu.”**

**Ia menutup mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya.**

**o0o**

“Wajahnya begitu cantik saat itu..” Ymir masih tenggelam dalam ceritanya, sekeliling tampak sepi dan berjalan begitu cepat seakan ikut menikmati ceritanya pada diri sendiri. Begitu juga denganku, “Tahu-tahu sejak itu kami jadi sering pergi bersama.” Kereta berhenti sejenak, mengembalikan pemandangan yang sebelumnya kabur menjadi jelas. Berbondong-bondong orang datang dan pergi disusul suara kereta yang berjalan kembali beberapa menit kemudian, kembali membaurkan sekelilingnya.

**Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin orang-orang di sekitarku tidak peduli padanya karena ia sudah dianggap sempurna di balik nasibnya yang sering dihubungkan dengan kata tragis, karena kecantikannya yang membuat orang-orang kehilangan simpati padanya.**

**Kecantikan yang sama, tapi justru membuatku tertarik dan mendekat.**

**Mereka juga sering menyuruhku berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Christa ketika mata mereka semua menangkapku yang jadi akrab dengannya.**

**Karena suaminya protektif, katanya.**

**Karena suaminya _sinting,_ katanya.**

**Aku sering pergi bersamanya, dan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.. jadi aku memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata tersebut. Karena aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.**

**Jadi, untuk apa aku peduli pada sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat?**

**Pernah aku menceritakan hal itu pada yang bersangkutan ketika kami sedang berjalan ke sebuah area pertokoan, hari itu hari minggu, dan walaupun sudah memasuki waktu senja dimana langit sedang di puncak terangnya sebelum malam datang, tapi sekeliling masih terlihat begitu ramai.**

**Dan ia hanya tertawa pelan. “Aku tidak masalah...” katanya.**

**“Kau serius?”**

**“Iya.. lagipula aku bahagia sih—**

**Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak, sebelum terbuka lagi dengan pandangan lirih.  Biru yang menerawang dunia.**

**— _Karena kebahagiaan adalah obat yang tidak terkalahkan.”_**

**Sayang hari itu tidak sedikit pun aku bercermin di matanya, tidak sedikitpun mata itu berniat untuk menatapku langsung.**

**“ _Naa,_ Christa...” **

**Gadis itu menoleh, tampak ingin bertanya. Namun kalah cepat dengan apa yang kuberikan padanya saat itu.**

**Sebuah ciuman.. bahkan lebih tepat hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirku disana, saking cepatnya.**

**“Ymir..” Christa memegang bibirnya sendiri, “yang tadi itu apa?”**

**“...Bukan apa-apa.”**

**Aku mendadak merasa lelah.**

**o0o**

Ymir menghentikan ceritanya.

Tangannya menggapai  tasnya sendiri, nampak mencari-cari sesuatu; yang ternyata hanya sebuah botol air mineral. Kereta kembali berhenti untuk menampung penumpang hingga suasana lengang sedari tadi kini menghilang. Untungnya kami berdua naik di saat kereta masih begitu sepi sehingga masih mendapatkan bangku dan tidak ikut menjejalkan tubuh satu sama lain.

Ia—Ymir—sibuk menenggak likuid tanpa warna yang mengalir dari botol yang berada dalam genggamannya. Menyisakan sepertiganya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam wadah tersebut.

Ada dua orang, pria dan wanita yang berdiri di hadapan kami. Sang wanita menjadikan salah satu tangan sang pria sebagai tumpuannya, bergelayut manja. Sang pria sendiri lebih memilih menikmati apapun yang ada di dalam _paper cup_ dalam genggaman tangannya yang kecil. Kemungkinannya hanya teh atau kopi kalau dilihat dari logo Siren dengan bulan di atas mahkota yang dikenakannya [1] yang berada di _paper cup_ tersebut.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Ymir. Jujur, ceritanya sudah membangkitkan rasa penasaranku. Ya, sekaligus bisa membunuh waktu juga; berhubung kami baru akan turun tiga stasiun berikutnya.

“Kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, berarti.. suaminya itu tipe yang gila kerja atau mungkin pemalu..”

“Kau sedang membicarakan Armin?”

“...”

Ymir tertawa tanpa penahanan.

“Hei, aku hanya bercanda..” Dengan seenaknya ia menjitak kepalaku, dan ia bahkan tidak main-main saat melakukannya, “Tapi sayangnya, tidak..”

“Apa?”

“Pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya kok.. tepatnya ia yang menemuiku.”

Entah sejak kapan pasangan yang sebelumnya berdiri di depanku kini sudah duduk di sampingku, membuatku mau tidak mau harus menggeserkan tubuh sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Ymir, sang wanita masih asyik bergelayut manja. Sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang pria, sedangkan yang dijadikan sandaran hanya tersenyum pelan; masih dengan _paper cup_ di tangan.

Samar-samar wangi manis teh mengudara, berbaur dengan tajamnya parfum yang menyapa indera penciumanku.

**Aku memandang televisi sambil meneguk teh yang sudah mendingin karena sempat kuabaikan sebelumnya, melupakan suara gemuruh hujan di luar sana dan memilih menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus mengurung diri di kamarku sendiri.**

**Suara bel memasuki pendengaranku di tengah-tengah bunyi hujan yang mengalun. Aku memilih untuk mengabaikan, dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada film _Ordinary People_ yang pernah direkomendasikan salah satu penghuni apartemen saat acara kumpul-kumpul waktu itu. Suara bel terdengar lagi beberapa kali kemudian hening.**

**Sayangnya tidak untuk waktu yang lama, karena sebuah suara datang lagi. Bukan suara bel yang menimbulkan senyap, melainkan bunyi hantaman yang diarahkan pada sisi pintu di luar sana yang menimbulkan khawatir.**

**Gedoran pada pintu, seakan memberi perintah absolut untuk diperhatikan. Pada akhirnya membuatku mengabulkannya, membuka pintu dengan setengah hati.**

**Di depanku berdiri sosok pria berbadan kekar, sepertinya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya karena sebuah tas berkulit hitam mengkilat masih setia pada genggamannya, tingginya sedikit di atasku, rambutnya pirang.. pirang yang hampir sama dengan milik tetangga sebelahku. Matanya juga berwarna senada.**

**Kuning keemasan yang memandangku dengan penuh intimidasi.**

**Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memiliki tetangga sepertinya.**

**“Kau yang bernama Ymir?”**

**“Ya.. kau sendiri siapa?”**

**Pria itu mendengus, jelas sekali sedang mengejekku. Tapi aku juga merasakan dia sedang merasa lega akan sesuatu.**

**“Perkenalkan, namaku Reiner Braun.. tetanggamu dari kamar 401”**

**Ternyata aku sedang dipertemukan dengan sosok yang selama ini hanya hadir dalam bentuk kata-kata sekitar.**

**Kami hanya saling bertatapan, saling mengintimidasi. Aku yang memandangnya dengan pandangan mengusir, dan ia yang memandangku dengan pandangan tidak suka.**

**“Terima kasih sudah mau menemani istriku selama beberapa hari ini, Ymir.. ia sering bercerita tentangmu.” Nada bicaranya begitu angkuh ketika mengucapkan namaku. “Tapi, aku ingin kau ingat ini baik-baik..”**

**Ia menundukkan kepala hingga sejajar denganku sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Setelahnya ia memandangku sambil tersenyum sinis lalu melangkah pergi. Disusul suara derit pintu dari kamar sebelah.**

**_—dia itu.. milikku._**

**o0o**

Ymir terlihat kesal saat menceritakan suami dari tetangga kesayangannya itu, jari-jari tangan yang bersandar di tepi kaca jendela mengepal erat. Tapi, tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

**_Konyol._ **

**_Mereka memang suami-istri.. tapi, milikmu?_ **

**_Kalau iya berarti seharusnya dijaga dengan baik kan?_ **

**Aku hanya membiarkan ucapan pria bernama Reiner itu sebagai angin lalu, tadinya. Tapi sejak itu, Christa jadi jarang menampakkan batang hidung apalagi sosoknya. Ketika aku ingin berkunjung ke sana rasa enggan selalu mengurungkan niatku kembali. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari.**

**Kadang-kadang aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada penghuni lain, berpikiran bahwa ia mungkin keluar ketika aku tidak di apartemen. Tapi nihil, Christa memang jarang terlihat berkeliaran lagi.**

**Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.**

**Dan.. disinilah aku, di depan pintu kamar 401; kamar Christa.**

**“Christa..” Aku menekan bel pintu hingga beberapa kali, “Ayo minum teh sama-sama..”**

**Tidak ada jawaban.**

**“Christa..” Aku terus menekan bel itu dengan teratur, tapi tetap hanya suara itu yang bisa kudengar.**

**Aku hampir saja melangkahkan kaki dari sana, hampir. Sebelum sebuah suara masuk ke indera pendengaranku.**

**Suara benda yang dibenturkan. Jelas sekali dan cukup keras.**

**Refleks, aku mencoba membuka pintu itu namun sayangnya terkunci. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengetuk pintu itu sekencang mungkin. Berharap jika Christa memang ada di dalam, ia akan mendengar dan merespon.**

**“Christa! Kau ada di dalam kan?!” Aku mengetuk benda mati di hadapanku itu tanpa henti, “Christa!!”**

**Suara benturan benda itu masih terdengar beberapa kali.**

**_—Ck..._ **

**Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada seorang pun terlihat di sana.**

**Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa dari belakang. Aku berjalan ke dalam kamarku sendiri.**

_**Christa, Christa, Christa...** _

**Di dalam kepalaku penuh dengan gadis itu saat ini.**

**Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sendiri hingga mencapai teras, dengan lihai aku menaiki pagar yang membatasi dan melompat melewati teras kamarnya (syukurlah jaraknya masih sanggup kujangkau dengan melompat), aku mencoba memastikan apakah pintunya terkunci atau tidak.**

**Dan syukurlah tidak.**

**Aku mendorong pintu dengan kaca berwarna transparan tersebut, memasuki kamarnya dengan hati-hati.**

**_Christa, dimana kau—_ **

**Aku menoleh ke sekeliling rumah, begitu rapi seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.**

**Dan juga begitu kosong.**

**“Christa..” aku mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi, “Christa.. kau di dalam?”**

**Hening beberapa saat, sebelum suara yang sempat kudengar dari luar kini terdengar kembali. Aku melangkah ke berbagai penjuru, membuka beberapa pintu dengan hati-hati namun nihil.**

**Hingga akhirnya, aku membuka sebuah pintu. Dimana pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosok yang kucari sedari tadi.**

**Ia sedang terbaring dengan kaki setengah tertekuk di dalam bak mandi yang diisi genangan air yang hanya menutupi telapak kakinya saja, sekujur tubuhnya terikat dengan tali. Wajahnya yang putih kini dihiasi beberapa bekas luka yang sedikit kering, dicampur darah yang mengalir bebas dari hidungnya dan juga darah yang mengering di bagian kepalanya. Nasib yang sama juga dialami kakinya yang terlihat jelas dibalik rok pendek yang ia kenakan. Kemeja sewarna gading juga diwarnai dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan.**

**“Christa...”**

**Aku menghampirinya, memandang langsung ke matanya yang kini terlihat sayu. Namun aku sungguh yakin mata itu langsung terfokus ke arahku. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**

**Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar, justru tangankulah yang bersuara disana; sambil melepaskan semua ikatan di tubuhnya.**

**Setelah kejadian itu, para penghuni dari lantai dan kamar paling dekat datang menghampiri bak sedang mendapatkan tontonan yang baru dan menarik. Dan ya, mereka hanya memperhatikan sambil bergunjing apapun yang bisa dibicarakan. Mata mereka semua bergerak bagai kamera yang memotret seluruh isi kamar apartemen Christa tanpa satu titik pun yang terlewat.**

**Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, menyingkir dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Berlari hingga ke lantai paling dasar, terus dan terus berlari hingga mataku menangkap gedung yang familiar dan memang merupakan tempat yang ingin kutuju.**

**Kantor polisi.**

* * *

 

**Christa sendiri baru menyadari keadaan setelah siuman (setelah tiga hari tertidur dengan tenangnya, dan tentu saja aku menjaganya selama tiga hari itu..) Orang-orang yang menyempatkan waktu untuk menjenguknya termasuk diriku sendiri melontarkan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada.**

**_“Suamimu yang melakukannya?”_ **

**Christa tersenyum manis. Namun sayangnya hanya terlihat sebagai senyuman miris karena perban-perban dan plester yang melekat di wajahnya.**

**“Mana mungkin, ia tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku..”**

**Sedangkan suaminya tidak pernah terlihat lagi sejak itu. Tadinya aku berpikir dia begitu pengecut karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya—yang entah kenapa disembunyikan oleh Christa padahal sudah jelas sekali.**

**Sedangkan para penghuni lain semakin mencap pria itu sebagai orang yang sinting. Tidak, bahkan mereka semua menganggap keduanya—Christa dan suaminya itu—sama-sama sinting. Rasanya dadaku sedikit sakit mendengar gunjingan mereka, walau aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika hanya sang pria yang disebut demikian.**

**_—Christa tidak sinting. Ia masih sangat waras, kalian tahu.._ **

**Tapi, anggapanku itu kutarik kembali. Karena ketika Christa sudah sembuh total dari semua lukanya, pria itu datang dengan sendirinya. Setelah poster pencariannya yang sengaja dibuat dan disebarkan di beberapa penjuru kota baru berusia beberapa hari.**

**Semua penghuni apartemen termasuk diriku sendiri berkumpul di luar, kecuali Christa tentunya.**

**Ia bahkan merelakan dirinya untuk ditangkap saat itu. Namun, ia meminta waktu sesaat.. hanya untuk berbicara padaku.**

**Sepasang iris keemasan itu terfokus ke arahku, seakan memintaku untuk mendekat. Aku pun menangkap pesan tersirat dari pandangannya dan berjalan mendekat.**

**“Aku senang istriku mendapatkan teman yang baik sepertimu.. dan aku sungguh minta maaf dengan sikapku yang spontan marah padamu waktu itu.”**

**“Minta maaflah pada istrimu.”**

**Ia membalasnya dengan satu senyuman tipis.**

**“Dia pasti sudah lupa.. itulah yang selalu ia lakukan untuk melindungi diri,” Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu di atas sana. “Baginya, kebahagiaan adalah obat yang tidak terkalahkan.”**

**Kedua mata kami bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Yang rasanya berjalan begitu lama.**

**“Aku tidak bisa menyadarkannya sekarang.. karena jika aku melakukannya—**

**—ia juga akan sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah mencintaiku...”**

**Reiner pun berbalik pergi, membelakangiku dan berjalan mendekati polisi yang sudah menunggunya dengan rasa kesal yang dilampiaskan pada batangan rokok yang tergeletak tanpa daya di hitamnya aspal jalanan. Yang bahkan masih memperlihatkan nyalanya yang redup di sana.**

**“Hei, Ymir... aku titip dia padamu..”**

* * *

Lagi-lagi suara deru kereta tidak lagi menyapa, tinggal satu stasiun lagi sebelum kami pada akhirnya bisa turun dari sana. Aku melirik arloji di tanganku; hanya ingin memastikan kami berdua tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas nanti.

Ymir pun tidak lagi bercerita ketika aku berhenti menyimaknya, Ia mengarahkan matanya pada gedung stasiun yang terlukis di kaca jendela. Menyandarkan tubuh sambil kembali meminum air mineralnya seolah telah melepas beban berat. Sama bisunya denganku saat ini. Suasana kereta tidak lagi ramai karena sebagian besar penumpang kompak untuk turun di stasiun ini, termasuk pasangan yang sebelumnya duduk di sebelahku sehingga tidak ada lagi wangi manis dari teh, hanya ada wangi udara dan tajamnya parfum dari penumpang lain yang duduk menggantikan pasangan tadi.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau sudah pasti suka dia.." Aku melirikkan mataku ke arahnya. "Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau sampai segitunya..." 

Yang bersangkutan hanya balas menatapku langsung. "...iya." Ia menopangkan dagunya, alih-alih memandang ke arah jendela dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. 

_**"Stasiun Sina... berikutnya, stasiun Sina... bagi para penumpang yang akan turun di Stasiun ini harap memastikan barang bawaan anda tidak ada yang tertinggal.. sekali lagi, berikutnya kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Sina.."** _

"Sudah waktunya turun ya.."

Ymir memasukkan botol air minumnya ke dalam tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, aku mengikuti. Kami berdua kini berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan salah satu pintu keluar otomatis di bagian belakang.

Kereta kembali berhenti, kami pun melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

**\- Fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> Yah.. entah kenapa belakangan ini suka bikin cerita kilas balik ahahaha.. Gomen kalau terlalu... ribet.. 
> 
> Keterangan :
> 
> [1] Parodi logo "Starbucks"... cuma diganti dari bintang ke bulan sih ^^a
> 
> Makasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca
> 
> /pergi kubur diri di tumpukan buku/


End file.
